Angelus de Obscurum, Angelus de Lux
by ThatDestructiveRaider
Summary: A poem dedicated to Tomb Raider: The Angel Of Darkness. It's basically a poetic retelling of the game's story with personal thoughts and ideas. There's a hint of romance between Lara and Kurtis. Also, I used an online Latin translator for the Latin words and phrases, excuse me if they're not entirely correct.


Angelus de Obscurum, Angelus de Lux

This blood on your hands,

Should terrify you, especially since,

You're unsure of weather you spilled it or not…

These sirens you hear must petrify you,

Especially since you're unsure of weather you're guilty or not.

They're after you, you're falling behind,

Can't find a place to stay, you need somewhere to hide,

Things went wrong, horribly wrong,

Should have listened to your sixth sense,

But you're still staying strong.

Angels of Darkness and ones of Light,

They will always be the ones that guide,

Angels of Madness, those of Delight,

Run, run, 'cause you'll face them all in one night!

You climbed, you jumped, you fell and you bled,

But you survived; they haven't caught you yet!

You woke up in an abandoned bus later that evening,

Everything was spinning, everyone was sinning…

The outcasts helped, the outcasts, they didn't betray you,

When you were on the run again,

And he was by the table, secretly watching,

He was going to get you and silently protect you.

Blue eyes behind a cigarette smoke, he would be catching

Your fire and your soul, if you'd needed it.

Angels of Darkness and ones of Light,

They will always be the ones that fight,

Angels of Madness, those of Delight,

Run, run, 'cause you'll face them all, night after night!

On the run again, in the gallery,

You shouldn't be there, you shouldn't be free,

They're over there, dragging you down,

You won't let them win; you're not going to drown.

Tombs and temples, skeletons and angels,

It looks as if they're testing your patience,

A hall full of seasons, wrath, breath, water, flame,

Careful, warrior princess, you're in their aim.

And you walked out, and you didn't get caught,

Actually, give it one second thought,

He got you by the waist; he hugged you from the back,

With a gun pressed to your head, he protected you from the death,

He was a thief, he was a knight,

He was your hero in villain disguise,

At that moment it hit you, in that moment you knew,

Your paths would cross again, you and him, him and you.

Angels of Darkness and ones of Light,

They will always be the ones that cried,

Angels of Madness, those of Delight,

Search, search, 'cause you need to find them tonight.

"Another cold, dark city, great…"

But what are you going to do; this is your fate.

You played detective, investigated a crime scene,

Only to witness another one later,

Only to commit numerous, not being any safer…

You followed the faintest trails,

Your skin didn't get pale…

You shut down the power, turned on your own,

You found the right way; you got inside the zone,

Then there he was, to stop you, to protect you,

Then there were these blue eyes, to infect you,

He held you back, "You've really messed things up."

"You stole what's mine" you piped up.

He just smiled and waved,

You glared at him for stealing your stage…

Angels of Darkness, the evil within,

The Lux Veritatis, taking care of the sins,

The evil and the good, the rich and the poor,

Be ready to lose all you adore…

He came back for you, you trusted him, waited,

You went to finish the business, but you had to save him,

You and him stood together in front of the monsters,

But he helped you out, pugnare sub monstrum,

Pugnare sub improbus,

He made a mistake; he paid with his blood,

If you could foresee this, if you only could…

You went to the dark angel; you put an end to His sins,

You came back to find nothing but his…

Trail of blood and that sacred Chigurai,

Oh, incautus ignis, how could you fly by?!

You cracked a sad smile, walked out full of hope…

And the darkness fell, and all the doors closed.

Angelus de Obscurum, Angelus de Lux,

We need you, we need your greatest redux.

Ignis, ignis, fero ac incautus…

Come back, come back to sub animulus…

 **Pugnare** **–** **fight**

 **Monstrum** **–** **monster**

 **Improbus** **–** **evil**

 **Incautus** **–** **unexpected**

 **Ignis** **–** **love**

 **Angelus** **–** **angel**

 **Obscurum** **–** **darkness**

 **Lux- light**

 **Fero** **–** **wild**

 **Animulus - heart**

 **Borislava Licheva (ThatDestructiveRaider)**


End file.
